


Bubblegum and Cigarettes

by midnightpansy



Category: DC - Fandom, DC Comics, Suicide Squad - Fandom
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Sapphic, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightpansy/pseuds/midnightpansy
Summary: A first meeting one-shot between Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, based on a Sapphic September prompt





	Bubblegum and Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, however brief, AO3 fanfic so please leave a comment!

Harley Quinn was riding a sleek black motorbike along the dark Gotham streets, the tyres spitting up gravel and puddle water. She took a corner a little sharper than she should, her fishnet-coated legs almost brushing the asphalt. Her blonde ponytails streaked out behind her, the ends painted blue and pink.   
She rounded the corner and saw the annoyingly frustrating site that was the Batmobile. Harley braked, spinning the bike around and placing her high heeled boots on the slick pavement. The Batmobile's headlights cut through the night, gleaming on the bike's exposed metal.   
"Batsy, Batsy, Batsy," Harley called. She could hear police sirens behind her. "We have ta stop running into each other like this."  
Batman's deep voice echoed from inside the car. "Harleen Quinzel, you are under arrest. Place your weapons on the ground and prepare to go peacefully."  
"Fine, I guess," Harley grumbled. She slid her hands into her half red half black bomber jacket…and pulled a pistol out of each pocket, sending bullets into Batman's windshield. Police sirens wailed behind her and she spun, firing at the police cars rounding the corner. She heard something powering up behind her, and twirled to see what looked like a rocket launcher poking out from underneath the Batmobile's bumper.   
"Shit!" Harley cursed, shoving her guns into the belt of her black denim shorts. She sprinted for the Batmobile, springing up and planting one foot on the hood, the other on the top of the car and pushing off, flipping through the air with her arms spread wide. She soared through the night air, feeling the heat of a rocket hit a dozen police cars. Harley landed neatly on the edge of a building, knees bent to soften the blow.   
A single person clapping reached her ears as she stepped off the tiny wall and onto the gravel rooftop. Harley looked up to see a woman with bright red curls, piercing emerald eyes and tanned skin with vines curling over her. She wore a deep green woollen trench coat and dark polished boots.   
"Very nicely done," she said, peering over the edge of the roof to observe the chaos. The dark figure of Batman was sprinting through the fire engulfing the police cars, throwing uniformed burning men out of the blaze.   
Harley laughed. "Thanks."  
"Poison Ivy," the redhead said, offering her hand to Harley.   
"Harley Quinn," Harley said, shaking the offered hand, her black fingerless gloves smooth against Ivy's vines. "Pleasure ta meet ya."  
"Oh, the pleasure's mine," Ivy said, grinning wickedly. "The Queen Of Crime, I presume?"  
Harley chuckled, glancing down at the italics emblazoned on the red and white t-shirt. "It's a nickname I earned in Arkham."  
Ivy smiled down at the blonde, turning to the scene below them. There were firefighters involved now, arcs of water gushing onto the rapidly increasing fire. Batman appeared to be fleeing the scene with flames licking at the hem of his cloak.   
"Cigarette?" Ivy offered, at the same time as Harley asked, "Bubblegum?"  
They laughed, the sound pearling out into the crisp night air. Harley pulled a pale green cigarette out of Ivy's packet, sliding it between her scarlet lips and holding it for Ivy to to light. Ivy took a piece of pastel pink gum, chewing and blowing out a slow bubble.   
Harley flicked a strand of blonde hair out of her face, switching her pistols from her belt to her pockets. She took the cigarette out of her mouth, billowing soft moss-coloured smoke into the air. She took another puff, exhaling smoke out at the same time as Ivy blew out a pink bubble of gum.   
"You know, since Batsy and most of the GCPD are occupied tonight," Harley said slowly, "I've got a couple banks I was planning on robbing. Care ta join me?"  
Ivy's eyes lit up, sparkling darkly. "There's nothing I'd love more."   
Harley grabbed Ivy's hand as the two of them walked away from the pandemonium below, the pale moon shining down on them.   
"Y'know, I think this is the start of a beautiful partnership."


End file.
